AFC Cup of Nations/OFC Nations Cup 2018
The AFC Cup of Nations / OFC Nations Cup 2018 is a "crossover" between the AFC Cup of Nations and the OFC nations Cup. Also, this is the first edition for the two continental competitions. The AFC Cup of nations and OFC Nations Cup 2018 is a two-continental competition who oppose all the national teams from asia and oceania in a league. The tournament was hosted and won by Saudi Arabia, the 18th to the 30 january of 2018. This competition was also part of the qualifiers for the FIFA World Cup 2018. Participants This first edition show up 5 teams from two confederations: AFC: * Saudi Arabia (host) * Australia * China * India OFC: * New Zealand World Cup Qualifiers This tournament is also a part for the qualifiers of the FIFA World Cup 2018, as the first turn for the asian and oceanian zone. This tournament give a direct place for the World Cup to the winner (in this case Saudi Arabia), and a place for the next turn of qualifiers to the runner-up (New Zealand). Classment The tournament is composed of a simple league between the fifth teams in play. 10 matches played on 5 days. A victory give 3 points, a tie 1, and a lost 0 for each team. In case of ties, no prolongations are played. New Zealand take the second place over China with a better number of goals. Australia also take the fourth place over India with a better number of goals. League Thursday 18 january Saudi Arabia 2-0 India King Fahd International Stadium Al Shalawi 66', Al Abed 84' (P). The oppening match of this tournament was also the first international match ever played in the FIFA's Switch World. The host Saudi Arabia did a great impression by dominating a bit easily the match and scoring 2 goals. India take the advantage in the 15 last minutes, but can't succeed to score one goal. Australia 1-2 New Zealand King Abdullah Sports City Cahill 39' Wood 64', Barbarouses 85'. This match is the begin of a long rivalry between two oceanian neighbours. Australia, after dominating the first half, manage to open the score just before the half-time with a goal by Cahill. After defending during the beginning of the second half. New Zealand mange to counter-attack and take the advantage for the last 30 minutes with a equalizer by Wood and the shock of the match 5 minutes before the end, Barbarouses put the final goal for the 1st victory for New Zealand. Sunday 21 january India 1-1 Australia King Fahd International Stadium Chhetri 12' Cahill 9' After losing their first matches, India and Australia wanted to make a comeback by winning in the second day. Australia succeed to score a goal fast before the 10th minute of the game. But it wasn't the time for losing hope for India, who did an equalizer on a fast counter-attack 3 minutes later. China 0-0 Saudi Arabia King Abdullah Sports City For their first game ever, China, the last team to play in the tournament, must face the host, Saudi Arabia, who is on a good mood after their victory 2-0 against India, and their actual first place. But surprisingly, China show up with a strong defensive tactic, stoping all their opponents attacks. But, China also broke his counter-attacks on the arabian defense for the few times they got the ball. Wesneday 24 january Australia 1-0 China King Fahd International Stadium Jedinák 90' After their solid tie against the host, China go for a win against Australia, who seems an easier opponent for the newcomer. Using the same strategy which was used against Saudi Arabia, China success to block Australia the whole match, but a hidden hero, Jedinák, a mid fielder, succeed to pass the China's strong defense and score a legendary goal the last minute of the game, giving Australia their first and only win of the tournament. New Zealand 0-1 India King Abdullah Sports City U. Singh 83' After a break of 6 days, New Zealand wanted to make a second success against a lower opponent. Starting the match highly, New Zealand put their domination of the first period and manage to take some occasions. But India's defense manage to keep the shots away from their goal. The second period, New Zealand manage to put his domination again, but the last 30 minutes, India make profit of the tiredness of New Zealand players to take the advantage. Near to the end of the match, India success to pass for the first time the opponent's defense and the hero of the match, U. Singh, succeed to score the only indian shoot of the game, giving India their first (surprising) and only victory in the tournament. Saturday 18 january China 1-1 New Zealand King Fahd International Stadium Gao Lin 15' Barbarouses 66' On one side, China, who is still believe for winning the tournament, with only 1 point in 2 matches. And on the other side, New Zealand, 3 points, 1 win and 1 lose, also hoping for a final 1st place. Gao Lin scored the first ever goal of China in the 15th minute, and the strong chinese defense make a succesfull barrage against New Zealand, preventing them to equalize. Until the 66th, where Barbarouses save the match for New Zealand a second time in the tournament, giving them a 4th point. Saudi Arabia 2-0 Australia King Abdullah Sports City Al Shalawi 28', Al Dawsari 40' This 4th day is also the final day for Australia, who's still believe to make a surprise against their last opponent, the host, Saudi Arabia. But the destiny have chosen otherwise: the first half was totally in advantage for Saudi Arabia, who succeed to score the 2 only goals of the match. This domination on the score is the total opposite of the ball's possession, Australia did have 62% of possession, but did have only 1 shot in all the match, against the 4 of Saudi Arabia, who manage to score 1 shot on 2. This final lose eliminated Australia before the final day of the tournament. Thursday 30 january New Zealand 0-0 Saudi Arabia King Fahd International Stadium Even if it is the 9th match out of the 10, New Zealand-Saudi Arabia have a look of a final. New Zealand, 4 points, actually 3rd behind India, but can become champion if they win the match against the host. And Saudi Arabia, the host, 1st position since the beginning of the tournament, the better attack (4 goals in 3 matches), and the only team who haven't take a single goal. Saudi Arabia players where overconfident about the game and was surprised by the velocity of the New Zealand one's. A very tied game where no one succeed to score. This tie give Saudi Arabia a definitive first title ever in the AFC Asian Cup/OFC Cup of Nations. India 0-1 China King Abdullah Sports City Wu Xi 34' The last game have lost all of his interest after the tie between New Zealand and Saudi Arabia. But the two teams have still a dream for a second place! Indian players doesn't have the capacity to pass the strong chinese defense, and even the middle of the field was sometime a pain to pass accross. After a fast interception, China manage to counter-attack directly, and score the only goal of the match with a suprising Wu Xi, winning their first victory on the final match of the competition, putting them from the 5th place to the 3rd place. Top scorers Trivia * Saudi Arabia is the only team who haven't lost a single game. Or haven't take a single goal against. * Al Abed's only goal is a penalty. ** His penalty was also the only one of the tournament. * Every teams in the tournament have 2 distincts scorers, except Saudi Arabia, who have 3 scorers. **All of these particularities are only from Saudi Arabia, the host of the tournament, the last thing Saudi Arabia who do not share with the others teams. Category:Tournaments Category:AFC Asian Cup Category:OFC Nations Cup